1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, and a projection-type display device and an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device, in which a storage capacitor is installed to an element substrate.
2. Related Art
In an active matrix-type electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device or an organic electroluminescence device, pixels having a pixel transistor and a translucent pixel electrode are disposed in a matrix shape, and an image signal is supplied to the pixel transistor by using the time when the pixel transistor is turned on by the scanning signal through the scanning line. In addition, in the electro-optical device, by providing a storage capacitor to each pixel, it is designed to promote higher contrast in a displayed image. At this time, since an electrode of the storage capacitor is formed from a light blocking material such as a metallic film, so as not to disturb the output of display light from the pixels, a region is provided which overlaps in a plane view in an interpixel region which is interposed by adjacent pixel electrodes (see JP-A-2010-96966).
However, in the electro-optical device, in a case where reducing the pixel pitch or decreasing the pixel size is attempted for the purpose of forming a more precise image or the like, in a state of the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2010-96966, a sufficient area to form a storage capacitor cannot be ensured, and a storage capacitor with sufficient capacity cannot be configured. Particularly, among liquid crystal devices, in a transmission-type liquid crystal device or a bottom emission-type organic electroluminescence device which outputs a display light from a substrate body, since a storage capacitor must be provided at a location not disturbing the output of a display light, the above problems are remarkable.
Here, as schematically shown in FIG. 9, there is proposed a liquid crystal device which has a translucent dielectric layer 40 and a translucent electrode 7w at a region overlapping with a translucent pixel electrode 9a in a plane view and applies a common potential to the electrode 7w and a common electrode 21 of an opposite substrate 20 side (see JP-A-2010-176119). In the corresponding liquid crystal device, since the storage capacitor 55w is configured by a translucent pixel electrode 9a, a translucent dielectric layer 40, and a translucent electrode 7w, even though a region where a storage capacitor 55w is formed is extended the output of a display light is not disturbed.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2010-176119, the orientation of the liquid crystal layer 50 near the end portion of the pixel electrode 9a cannot be suitably controlled, and the precision of the image is deteriorated. In more detail, in the liquid crystal device, the orientation of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by a vertical electric field (electric field indicated by the arrow V1) generated between the pixel electrode 9a of the element substrate 10 side and a common electrode 21 of the opposite substrate 20 side to which a common potential is applied. However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2010-176119, in the region overlapping with an inter-pixel region 10f interposed between adjacent pixel electrode 9a, only a dielectric layer 40 is present at an upper layer of the electrode 7w to which a common potential is applied. For this reason, an unnecessary electric field (electric field indicated by the arrow V2) passing through the liquid crystal layer 50 is generated between the pixel electrode 9a and the electrode 7w. For this reason, in the liquid crystal layer 50, the potential distribution is disarrayed near the end portion of the pixel electrode 9a, and so the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules is in disarray.